<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Ending by wallstoothin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146263">Bad Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin'>wallstoothin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, But it's not descriptive, I cried writing this and I hope you do too, I played around with "Yu" and "You" too much whoops, No Romance, POV Second Person, based on bad ending 9, everyone is fucking dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Th-The entire town...it's filled with shadows..I can't!"</p><p>Bad Ending 9</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I lost my favorite shirt for good so I wrote this in remembrance <br/>(There's a short afterwords in the ending notes I recommend reading it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naoto’s last scream won’t leave your head. You never heard her making a sound like this before, even when fighting in the TV world it was also a grunt, hiss, yelp or at worst a yell cut short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was out of breath, scared and panicked, she always sounded so calm and collected, her words piercing through injustice through clever deduction and strong determination. But when she called-it was like she had trouble thinking of the right words spewing out whatever she saw in front of her. And then it cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hung your head down and drop the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto must have suffered in her last moment, it always hurt whenever they were on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about the other where are they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanji must be protecting his mother- he would do anything for her after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes burns- you still can’t see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie and Yukkio are always together, but during this time would kung fu be enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yellow fog makes it hard to see your hands, the tears too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You still can’t see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about Partner and Teddie? Where are they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t see, this time it was your head. You drop to your knees and clutch your head. It was painful but you’re pretty sure Naoto had it worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about Uncle and Nanako, You know Uncle is doing his best to protect the town but his daughter is unprotected and vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts to see your vision is going dark and you go down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Igor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margret </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know disappointment as soon as you see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only you were smarter, if only you could have understand and fit the pieces together. You had everything, you knew what was going on but in the end you were unable to speak the name that was on the tip of your tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t see then when the sky was clearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now you are blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hesitation damned them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you came too, you were still back in your room, your phone hiding under the couch from when you dropped it. You don’t know how it got there, but since when did you care about little details like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your journey is done, your contract has ended and now to make up the unfulfilled terms you must pay the price. Sword in hand you decided to walk out of your room and down the stairs. You wanted to look back at your room one more time and see all the memories you had there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Positive memories of doing different activity with your friends, negative memories, the feeling of helplessness and frustrations leaking through your body as you stare at the TV- another body thrown in no matter how much you tried to interfere. You can’t help but to think of the other memories too, studying, reading, doing anything to help pass the time as you wait for midnight. You want to smile. But smiling would do no good now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto is still dead after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you still can’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t bother to turn on the light once you reach the living room. The lightbulb won’t change anything. The television is off like it has been for a while. You could have sworn you saw a small figure sitting by the table. But that can’t be true. You haven’t been able to see for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stub your toe on the way out. It hurt like hell, you were always careful to not stub your toe especially in front of others. You had a reputation to keep up after all. While you’re at it you should check the home phone...maybe just maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were wrong- no missed called, no voicemail. There’s no point in wearing your best coat. No one would see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open the door and turned around locking it like you always do whenever you leave for school. You paused and said a silent thank you and then you move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets were loud, louder than Tokyo which is strange for a small town like Inaba with the loudest being summer due to the many cidais that would stick on trees for kids to catch and collect. You never had the time to do that when you were younger, you had your chance during the summer and you missed it. You were too busy trying to find the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wonder what your summer self thinks of you now. ‘Nothing good’ you bet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head still hurts and you still can’t see but at this point you don’t care, a dead body has no use for brains and eyes. But maybe they would be nice to have when your parents finally come home and give you the attention you always wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your glasses sits in your back pocket, although it would most likely help you see pass the fog, you decided not to use it. Glasses are useless to a blind man. Instead you allow your ears to become your new eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your ears has been lots more useful than your eyes in this journey. Your ears makes Inaba much more vibrant than in reality. You loved hearing all the unique voice of Inaba like-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of music in the band room as everyone get ready to play a new piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The giggles of the children as they crowd around you begging for a piggy-back ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screams of Naoto begging for mercy as the shadow overwhelms her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also your ears that allow you to defend a family running from a shadow. The fog covered it’s true identity but you could care less about what the monster looked like as you sliced it in half with your trusty sword. You decided that your hands are just as trustworthy as your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ears decided that you are not worthy to hear the family happy tears and thank you and your mouth teams up with your ears by interrupting them and telling them to leave Inaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family agreed, vowing to bring some help once they escape this hell hole. But what can the cops do against supernatural creatures? There was no point in bringing in the army- maybe the pope would have a much better chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved on, maybe you can find some of your friends. In the back of your mind you can feel your persona each howling, begging to be let out to express the rage they are feeling. You understand for you and them are the same. But no matter how much you tried you cannot bring them to this world. You were too tired, your head feels heavy and you can feel your eyelids growing heavy, you could sure use a na-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not allow yourself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved on to the next shadow and then the next, soon a pair cross your way. You no longer have feeling in your other arm but that’s alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved on, the pain making it easier and harder to stay awake. You have no heal items and you cannot summon to help yourself or other from life threatening injury. But that’s alright, you can keep going. You have to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You encounter a pair of headphones on the floor. You decided to ignore it and keep moving. You cannot stop- you must not stop. You must keep going until you are forced away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shopping center is quiet, much emptier than usual. You decided to keep moving and cut down any shadow in your way. During your trip you also encounter bodies of people you often pass by and meet all throughout the year. Your brain helpfully supply memories of the good time you spend with them which makes it hard for you to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pause as you encounter a shovel in your way. You know you shouldn’t risk any side trips, you can’t afford to be distracted but like your eyes, your brain has betrayed you, so it’s alright to disobey just this once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all the strength you have in your one arm you dig, you dig and dig and dig until you are able to create eight large holes, deep enough to cover the remains of those left to die. You then spend even more time dragging the bodies from one side of the street to another making sure to give a silent apologies as marks from the ground shows up on their face and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wished you could have carried the bodies properly but you barely have enough energy to pick up your sword, your wish is impossible. You couldn’t even use the shovel to properly bury them, instead you use your foot to kick the dirt back into the hole and carefully pat the dirt down. You then stab a stick in the ground right in front of the graves. You apologize again and keep moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes burn with tears as you drag your tired body back on the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until the shadows came. Ten, you counted.Way too many for you to handle, you’re not even sure if you can handle one at this point. There was nowhere to run or hide. You are sure that this is going to be your last moment. You reach into your pocket, wishing for the thousandth time this past hour for an arm that’s never coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You used your phone to dial someone important, you have no time to wait but you waited anyway. No answer, the line went straight to voicemail. You drop your phone. You wasted enough time. Now you have to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your persona gives you nice and comforting words, no longer angry but tired like you. You were they and they were you after all. You thanked them one more time as you draw your sword. You need to go now, everyone is waiting and it’s rude to keep them waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wonder how could all of this be avoided. You know it was because you couldn’t find the true culprit in time. Was the culprit happy? Not only did he kill two women but indirectly doom the whole town. For what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You are not sure, you don’t even want to know at this point. You don’t care if it was the culprit laughing in the background as you lose your right leg, teeth sinking in and greadly taking what is now theirs’ . You know that you are missing one of your organs too, you never thought your inside could look so strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You allow your lungs the pleasure of screaming and crying. Dying hurts, it hurts so bad. Your screams are starting to resemble Naoto’s during the phone call. This is what she must have felt in her last moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But through it all you kept your grip tight in your hand. As dumb as it sound you want to look cool in your last moment-a warrior’s death. Unfitting for you but you don’t care. Another round of fear struck you as little dots of darkness dance across your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time you can’t see for real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems that you have reach the end of your journey. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really have a proper afterwords for this, But I have some notes that didn't really fit in the end so I'll just put it here. This incident was officially called "The Inaba Massacre" where a huge portion of the resident of Inaba were brutally murdered overnight including well loved idol and detective. </p><p>Also in the Arena manga the Kijiro group called the Inaba incident a "level 4" shadow problem so I bet that it turned into the level 5 (assuming 5 is the highest) and they went to investigate where they found some graves along with a battered body of a teen holding a sword. </p><p>Another cute idea that came into mind is that the Protag for P5 is one of the people that Yu saved and manage to escape with his mother who have gone insane, Akiren is scared of shadows which greatly effects the plot of P5 I would totally love to see a story like that. I might write it one day but if anyone else want that idea just tell me and I'll gladly give you a hand and my blessing. </p><p>Thanks for reading the work! </p><p>-walls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>